The Untold Story of the Goddess
by mafllp95
Summary: I wanted to bring a new light to the goddess of the moon.


Since the time of my birth millions have learned the facts of my life. But they never knew my thoughts thus not knowing the real me. So I will take you into the depths of my life from my point of view.

I all started from when my brother and I were conceived. In the womb when we were growing we could feel our mother's stress that Hera caused. Most of the time I would find myself holding or being held by my brother Apollo. We would seek comfort from one another as we still do today. Then it was my time to leave him when my mother gave birth and I wouldn't see him for another nine days. Even as a new born I could see the pain my mother was in. I helped her through those horrible nine days until he finally came. Our first days of life we not easy ones, some might even say we had lived more in those few days than most mortals lifetimes. You would think Hera would have had enough pleasure in the pain she had already caused but she was only getting started. She sent Typhon upon us and my bother leaped into action chasing it and killing it. In that time I talked with my mother. We talk about everything including my womanizing father Zeus, king of the gods.

She told me of their relationship and even some relationships of other Gods and Goddesses. In the end I feel bad for Hera. It is by the end of our conversation that I decide I want to be a virgin goddess so no man could ever hurt me. My brother returns and we decide to explore our new world. I wander off into the wonders of the forest. I feel at home here with the creatures of the wild. I find a hot water spring and dive in the water feels amazing on my skin. I dip my head back letting my auburn curls flow all around me. I hear a twig snap and turn to see a man standing in front of me. I don't like something about his eyes. There underneath the shock was hunger. I cover myself and splash water at the man. He turns into a deer and runs off. I leave the spring and slip into my sliver dress. Once I am clothed I climb up the tallest tree and look for a bewildered deer. And there he is being torn apart by his own hunting dogs.

I didn't mean for him to be killed but I would not subject myself to being violated. There have been other attempts but all end up the same, death for the man. Then there was the day I fell in love. He was a hunter and even the gods were impressed with him. I could feel myself falling for him the moment I laid eyes on him. We would hunt occasionally together which left me to be forgetful of my oath. One night we shared a simple kiss. Suddenly I felt a slight burning and I realized that Apollo knew. I told him to go and run off somewhere he would be safe. My brother appeared a few moments later. Pity in his eyes and frown on his usually cheerful face. "You know what we must do" Was all he said and then he left. Months passed and I thought that my love was safe so when my brother challenged me to an archery match I accepted, I should have known better. My brother turned to me and told me I had shot Orion. He held me as I hit him relentlessly and screamed.

I was so furious at him and refused to speak to him for days. But I still needed to talk to someone so I went to the only other person that knew me, my mother. When she saw my red rimmed eyes she automatically held me in her arms. The thing about having the body of a teenager is that it's easy to feel like one sometimes. I told her everything and sighed but nodded understandingly.

"I know it's childish but how can he do this to me? He is my brother, why would he hurt me like this?" I asked while sobbing. MY mother looked at me and lifted my chin so I can look into her slivery eyes witch contrasted so much with her raven hair and golden skin tone. "He did it to save you from the hurt later on. If you broke the virgin vow, you would have been banished from us and possibly killed." She told me then she chuckled slightly. "And besides Apollo loves you more than anything in the world. He not only saw a threat o you but to him losing you." She told me. I should be mad. I should want to castrate him. But I don't because I know it's true. I lightly put my hand on my mother's face and kiss her lightly on the cheek, a thank you to her for listening. I run into the forest. Too fast for anyone to see me and that's good because tears are falling past me leaving drops of sliver in the grass.

I feel like the wind is going through me and becoming a part of me. My strides are longer and I throw back my head back in the wind. A deer runs next to me gliding over the grass with ease and grace. I stop and the world seems to lurch forward. I am breathing heavy and for the first time in a long time I feel alive. I lean against a tree reaching back, glazing my figure to as far back as I can reach. The tree in surprisingly cold against my back. A warm breeze fills me and I open my eyes to see blue ones staring back at me. He gets on his knees and puts his head on my stomach. I left looking at his blond locks and I run my hand through it. "I am so sorry for hurting you sister" He says in a whisper. I sink down he tree staring into his eyes, those eyes that make the sky look dull and gray.

"I love you brother no matter what" I tell him and I kiss the tip of his nose. He gives me a sad smile and brings me into his arms I lay my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was the lullaby that I couldn't live without. To know me you have to know my other half. I am strong, stubborn and sometimes too proud for my own good. I am also sometimes terribly lonely and even though I can defend myself and fight my own battles. Sometimes, and if you tell anyone I will deny it, it feels good to feel protected. But I get that's what I have an over protective brother.

My animals give me power and when I hunt I give hope to those damsels in distress. Women can have power and women can live without men. You don't have to do it all alone. Family and friends are the strongest foundation there is. I would be nothing without my mother, brother, my huntresses, and even the other Olympians. My life is a mystery and in a way it will never end not because of my immortality. But because of what people make of me and the way they tell my story.

In short, my name is Artemis goddess of the hunt, childbirth, and young children. I am strong, with no nonsense attitude to strangers. Few ever see me the me when me guard is down and I can be relaxed. If you hear of me you will always hear of my brother, my twin, and my other half. He knows me better than anyone. My weapon of choice is my sliver bow and arrows. My favorite animal is the deer for it elegance and grace, which is my inspiration. I am the virgin goddess and don't need romance man of any kind to make me feel complete. My domain is the forest where the wild life is. I am who I am take it or leave it.

**Hello readers I just wanted to get a different point of view across on my favorite Greek goddess. I want to humanize her and give a warm heart. I hope you like it. Please review. **


End file.
